


Looking Back

by sereny_mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Pining, businessman wonho, cruel break up, magazine editor kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereny_mx/pseuds/sereny_mx
Summary: Wonho is a businessman who has a habit of going out with his victims for a month before luring them to have sex with him only to dump them cruelly the next day with an expensive break-up gift.Kihyun is his next target.However, Kihyun isn't like his previous victims and Wonho feels himself being drawn back to him.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ I'm back with another Kiho fic! I hope you enjoy.

Yoo Kihyun opened his eyes and cringed at the sunlight that had pulled him out of his dream. Was it a dream?   
  
No, not a dream, just memories of last night’s reality; memories that he wanted to dream about for the rest of his life.   
  
Closing his eyes and snuggling deeper under the white, fluffy blanket, he reached out to find the source of his happiness; the main character in his dreams (and memories).   
  
He wasn’t there.   
  
Kihyun opened both eyes again and sat up; making sure the blanket was at least covering the lower portion of his entirely naked body.   
  
Where was he?   
  
“Right here, Love,” the most beautiful voice in the world graced Kihyun’s ears. The voice came from the person who stood at the bedroom’s entrance.   
  
Seeing Shin Hoseok (or Wonho, as he preferred being called) looking so suave and stylish in his loose shirt and ripped jeans made Kihyun feel embarrassed by his own state of nakedness. He consciously pulled the blanket higher.   
  
“You’re…up early,” Kihyun cleared his throat, hoping to get rid of the lump of embarrassment.   
  
Wonho smiled handsomely and walked (like a model) over to the bed. He sat down on the mattress, not exactly close enough to touch Kihyun, and said “I’m an early riser.”   
  
‘Early riser.’ Kihyun could get used to waking up earlier every morning if it was with Wonho.   
  
“Um… I’m going to get dressed. Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast.”   
  
“Listen, Love, remember how I told you that I plan on selling this villa?”   
  
Kihyun nodded. Of course he remembered. He’d been disappointed to find out that Wonho wanted to sell such a beautiful home. It wasn’t just a beautiful house; it felt like home.   
  
“My agent is bringing someone here to look at it. Here’s the key to the SUV. You drive home first,” Wonho handed Kihyun the keys and the little remote for the expensive car that Wonho had used to bring Kihyun to this villa last night.   
  
“What about you?” Kihyun inquired, his eyes showing concern as he looked into Wonho’s eyes. Wonho cut off the eye contact by looking up at Kihyun’s messy hair with a small smile.   
  
“My agent can drive me back into town after we close the deal,” he paused. “Do you know your way back?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Okay.”

 

***

 

Three days! It’s been three miserable days since Kihyun left Wonho at the villa.   
  
Wonho never called Kihyun and Kihyun was afraid to call him.  
  
What if he was just busy with his business? He was a rich and competent businessman. He had a lot to handle. Kihyun didn’t want to interrupt his work.  
  
But what if he was kidnapped or injured? Yes, he had his assistant and so many people to take care of him, but wouldn’t he want to see Kihyun? Wonho told Kihyun he loved him. Maybe he didn’t want Kihyun to worry so he didn’t let his assistant contact him.  
  
Those were the thoughts that had occupied Kihyun’s mind for the past three days.  
  
Now it was the fourth day and Kihyun began to doubt. Another possibility formed in his worried heart and the possibility was one that he wanted so much to deny.  
  
What if Wonho didn’t want to call Kihyun?  
  
Maybe it wasn’t Kihyun who had left Wonho at the villa. Maybe it was Wonho who had left Kihyun.  
  
No, it can’t be. Impossible. They loved… love each other.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
“Happy Three Week Anniversary,” Wonho flashed his handsome smile and handed Kihyun the bouquet of flowers.  
  
“Thank you so much,” Kihyun grinned like an idiot as he accepted the flowers and smelled the scent of happiness. “They’re so pretty.”  
  
“Never as pretty as you,” the taller man laid a peck on his boyfriend’s plump lips.  
  
Kihyun blushed. “Stop being so greasy.”  
  
Wonho laughed that throaty laugh of his and it was music to Kihyun’s ears.  
  
He brushed pass Kihyun and allowed himself into the apartment. As if it were his own home, he settled on the leather couch and used the remote to click on the T.V.  
  
“So what gift will I be receiving from you, Sweetie?”  
  
Kihyun looked down sheepishly. “I didn’t know you celebrated weekly anniversaries. I’ve known people who celebrate monthly anniversaries, but… not weeklies.”  
  
“Don’t look so guilty; it breaks my heart. Come sit with me.”  
  
Kihyun gently placed the flower on the coffee table before settling next to Wonho on the couch. Wonho easily wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s smaller frame.  
  
“Sorry,” Kihyun murmured.  
  
“It’s okay. How about a kiss as my gift?”  
  
“But there’s nothing special about a kiss…”  
  
“It’s special every single time if the one I’m kissing is you, Honey.”  
  
Kihyun blushed again, lowering his head shyly. “I… I thought I told you to stop being so greasy.”  
  
“I’m a bad listener. Besides, you’re cute when you blush. Now where’s my kiss?”  
  
Kihyun lifted his head again to look into Wonho’s eyes; those beautiful eyes that could touch Kihyun’s soul. Yet Kihyun could never see pass those eyes; he could never read what Wonho was thinking or feeling.  
  
Pushing the thought away, he leaned his lips closer to Wonho’s. The kiss was slow, simple, but sweet.  
  
When they finally pulled away for air, Kihyun realized that Wonho’s hand was on his nape. The hold was firm and he refused to let the younger pull back. He could feel Wonho’s lips brush against his own as he whispered, “I love you.”  
  
Kihyun felt his heart swell and was almost happy enough to cry. With his heart in his words, he whispered, “I love you more.”  
  
[Flashback -END-]  
  
Was it true? Did Kihyun love Wonho more than Wonho loved… loves Kihyun?  
  
Or did Kihyun love Wonho and Wonho didn’t love Kihyun at all?  
  
No, no, of course not. Kihyun refused to doubt Wonho’s love.  
  
Pushing all doubts from his mind; blanketing all his doubts with denial, Kihyun picked up the newspaper on the table and began to read.  
  
Doubts, denial, distraction.  
  
Kihyun frowned and tried to read the large font of the headlines. It was about some sort of scam and identity theft that couldn’t catch Kihyun’s attention and distract him from his doubts.  
  
So he flipped the page. He landed on the Business section.  
  
Of course! If anything was wrong with Wonho, it would be in the newspapers; in the Business section!  
  
Kihyun searched the section and found nothing. He ran to the recycling bin and pulled out the newspapers from the last three days. In the newspaper from one day ago, he found his boyfriend’s name.  
  
‘Business Prodigy Shin Hoseok Sells Villa For Unimaginable Amount.’  
  
That ‘unimaginable amount’ of money would most likely be in the contents of that article. But Kihyun didn’t want to read it.  
  
So Wonho had successfully sold the villa and for a large amount of money. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t busy with other jobs and clients. He was so popular in the Business industry. He had many people to meet and greet, so he hasn’t had time to call Kihyun.  
  
That had to be it.  
  
It has to be it.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
“But aren’t you really busy? Don’t you have a lot of work to do?”  
  
“I’ve hired many good hands to help me run the companies. It’s okay, Doll,” Wonho explained as he played with Kihyun’s hair, as if mesmerized by it. They were sitting on the couch; Kihyun had his back against the couch, but Wonho had turned his body so that his chest touched the side of Kihyun’s arm.  
  
“Wow, you’re so smart,” Kihyun complimented.  
  
“You make me stupid,” Wonho teased.  
  
“Maybe you’re only mistaken to be smart then,” the younger man joked.  
  
“Is there a difference?”  
  
“There’s a difference. The keyword is ‘mistaken,’” Kihyun paused. “There are four types of people; the smart ones, the stupid ones, the mistaken for smart ones, and the mistaken for stupid ones. Oh, wait, maybe there are five types. The ‘average’ type, you know? I’ll have to think about it.”  
  
“Another one of your weird theories?” Wonho chuckled. He was sitting so close that Kihyun could feel Wonho’s breath on his cheek.  
  
“Yep! Let me know when you get sick of them.”  
  
Wonho laughed as he leaned in so that the tip of his nose touched Kihyun’s collar. “I might start liking Lavender shampoo from now on.”  
  
Kihyun blushed and allowed his fingers to ‘tip-toe’ over to Wonho’s hand (one hand was playing with Kihyun’s hand, but the other was on Wonho’s thigh).  
  
He took Wonho’s hand into both of his own hands and played with the ring on the index finger.  
  
“Do I really make you stupid?”  
  
“Only because I love you.”  
  
Kihyun tried not to break into a girly squeal as his fingers graced the smoothness of the shiny ring. “So what are we going to do today?”  
  
It was one of those rare weekends that Kihyun could take off from work. As for Wonho, he seemed to have free time whenever he chose.  
  
“How about we go to my villa tonight? It’s very calm and quiet. We can have a picnic and maybe even spend the night there.”  
  
Kihyun blinked. Then he blushed a shade of red.  
  
Well, it’s almost four weeks. It’s been three weeks minus four days (until four weeks) to be exact. And it’s the year 2018! Other people sleep together after the second date!  
  
It’s normal to be spending the night together at a villa after dating for more than three weeks. And plus…  
  
“Love?” Wonho hummed the sweet nickname, asking for an agreement.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
[Flashback -END-]  
  
Apparently, Kihyun’s prediction of ‘spending the night’ was pretty accurate. He thought he was wrong (and being perverted for having such thoughts) when Wonho didn’t make a move after dinner.  
  
After dinner, Wonho had just settled the both of them in front of the fireplace and handed Kihyun a glass of half-filled wine. He had insisted that Kihyun not drink too much wine.  
  
After the half-glass of wine and Kihyun rambling about nothing (Wonho didn’t talk much; he said he enjoyed listening), the older made his move.  
  
One thing led to another and… it just happened.  
  
Kihyun didn’t regret it. Of course not. How can you regret something so amazing, so beautiful, and so complete with love?  
  
He had thought that it was the beginning of ‘forever’. But it may just be the end.  
  
Wanting to cry, Kihyun curled up next to the recycling bin, newspaper scattered all around him.  
  
He was the stupid one. Shin Hoseok made him stupid.  
  
No, no, no! Kihyun refused, he would not believe this! He won’t doubt Wonho’s love; he won’t!  
  
No! Never!  
  
He couldn’t doubt Wonho’ss love until he actually talks to him. This would be unfair to Wonho.  
  
He had to talk to him and find out what was wrong.  
  
Kihyun didn’t want to think that Wonho had been kidnapped or is injured. But even more, he didn’t want to believe that Wonho had dumped him!  
  
Wiping away the tears that had not yet fallen, Kihyun stood up and ran into his room to get changed. He’d left work early today and was wearing casual clothes. He wanted to change into something nice and stylish before going to meet Wonho.  
  
His doorbell rang.  
  
Frustrated by the interruption, Kihyun exited his room to go answer the door.  
  
A tall man in a suit stood at the door. The navy blue tux (and striped tie) was too expensive to belong on the body of a door-to-door salesman.  
  
“Can I help you?” Kihyun inquired.  
  
“You are Mr. Yoo Kihyun, correct?”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
Kihyun felt the pit in his stomach. Could this man be one of Wonho’s employees, the assistant that Kihyun had never met? But then, Kihyun had never met any of Wonho’s family, friends, employees… or even acquaintances.  
  
“My name is Chae Hyungwon. I work for Mr. Shin.”  
  
“Is he okay?” Kihyun blurted out, rubbing his hands together so that he won’t grab onto the taller man and shake answers out of him.  
  
“Yes, he’s perfectly fine. You don’t have to worry,” the man paused. He looked a bit hesitant. “The reason I’m here today is because I have some paperwork for you to sign.”  
  
“Paperwork?” Kihyun was confused. If Wonho was ‘perfectly fine’ then why didn’t he call Kihyun? Why didn’t he visit him? Wonho knew perfectly well where Kihyun lived.  
  
They were always at Kihyun’s home whenever they weren’t out on a date.  
  
He didn’t know where Wonho lived. Which of his many homes did he live at? What did his house look like? What street was it located on? Kihyun didn’t know.  
  
The tall man held up a folder and flipped it open to present Kihyun with a small stack of paperwork. “These are to state that Mr. Shin has transferred the SUV under your ownership. All you need to do is sign here and here…”  
  
“My ownership?” Kihyun repeated. His heart was beating fast and yet he felt like he’d just died.  
  
He couldn’t think straight and it hurt.  
  
“Mr. Yoo, I don’t think I have to spell it out for you,” the man spoke. He looked almost guilty, but Kihyun couldn’t see that.  
  
All he could see were memories flashing through his mind. From the day Wonho had asked him out to the night they had made love and ending on the morning Kihyun had driven the SUV away from the villa, away from Wonho.  
  
“The SUV is supposed to be his break-up gift to me?” Kihyun looked up at the other man with pain-filled eyes.  
  
“You’re not the first one,” the man murmured.  
  
Kihyun’s brows furrowed with disbelief. He lowered his head, trying to think.  
  
No, of course not. Of course, he wasn’t the first one. Shin Hoseok was rich, handsome, and smart. Of course, he’d done this to so many more people before Kihyun.  
  
And what made Kihyun different from all those others?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing, and that was why Kihyun was getting the same treatment.  
  
“Just sign here, Mr. Yoo.”  
  
Kihyun raised his head again and saw the pity in the young man’s eyes. He didn’t want to be pitied. So he suffocated his sorrow with anger, blanketing it and suffocating it.  
  
He roughly grabbed the pen from the man and scribbled his signature onto the papers. With a glare and an angry voice, he demanded, “There, anything else?”  
  
“No, the SUV is all yours,” the man replied calmly.  
  
Kihyun suddenly felt guilty for taking his anger out on the innocent middle man. So he looked away and mumbled a quick, “Sorry,” before closing the door.  
  
He locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down because he felt too weak to stand. He bent his legs so that his thighs were against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and lowered his head so that his forehead rested on his arms.  
  
He cried for the man who had lied, the man who had never loved him.


End file.
